Savior
by CenaOrtonLova
Summary: Adam is in love with Amy. But Amy is going out with his best friend Jay. Then he finds out Jay is cheating on Amy. Adam tried to tell her, but she didn’t listen to him and got mad. One day he heard Jay’s plan to getting rid of Amy. Will Amy trust Adam ?


Savior

By: Ana

Rated: pg 13

Characters: Amy Dumas, Jay Reso, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho/ Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Dave Batista/Christy Hemme

Summary: Adam is in love with Amy. But Amy is going out with his best friend Jay. Then he finds out Jay is cheating on Amy. Adam tried to tell her, but she didn't listen to him and got mad. One day he heard Jay's plan to getting rid of Amy. Will Amy trust Adam ? or will she think it was another joke?

"Hi Amy!" Adam greeted her. "Hi Adam!" she exclaimed. They both shared a hug. "Have you seen Jay? He said he needs to ask me something. He sound serious." Amy asked.

Adam frowned. "No I haven't seen him." He replied. "Oh Ok then. Good luck on your match then!" Amy replied. She said good bye and left.

_What does Jay want now?_ Adam thought. Then he turned back on way to the locker room.

"Hi Jay" Adam said as he entered the locker room. "Amy out there looking for you." "She is?" Jay asked. "Yeah. She said you need to ask her something." Adam ask trying not to sound curious. "What are you going to ask her anyway?" Adam blabbed out.

"Oh nothing man!" Jay said. "Why?" "Well I was just wondering you know." Adam responded.

"I'll see you later man." Jay said. Waving good bye, Jay left the locker room leaving Adam confused.

A knock shocked the Women's locker room. Trish walked and answered it. "Hi Jay!" Trish exclaimed. "Hi Trish. Is Amy here?" he asked.

"Yeah she's here. Hold on. AMY! JAY'S HERE!" she shouted. Amy walked to the door. "I'll leave you 2 alone." Trish whispered.

"Hi Jay! You said you're going to ask me something?" she asked. "Yeah. Uh… I was wondering if you're not busy tonight, you want to go out to eat." He said.

Amy smiled. "Sure I'd love to Jay" she said. "Great! I'll see you later?" he said.

"Yeah see you later." Amy said. They both said good bye and Amy closed the door.

"What did he said?" Trish asked. "Well.. he asked me out on a date after the show." Amy answered. Trish squealed. Then she saw Christy walking to them.

"Did I just hear Trish squealed? Something happened. Spill the beans!" Christy said. "Okay. I got asked out by "Captain Charisma" Jay Reso" Amy told he.

Christy squealed. "Oh my gosh! You guys make such a cute couple! Oh if you guys excuse me, I have to see Dave." She said.

Now they know Dave had been going out with Christy for 6 months now. "Okay I'll see you later." Amy said. All 3 of them said good bye.

"Let's get ready for our match. I have to face you for that title. I had us being enemies." Amy said. "I know! I hate this. You're my best friend and I don't want to hurt you." Trish wined. "Well we're pros. We could survive. Anyway we love this job and we'll do anything to keep it even if we have to be enemies." Amy said. "True" Trish respond. The 2 divas walk to the bathroom to get ready for the match.

A knocked scared Adam He got up and walk toward the door. He saw his other best friend Dave. "Hi man!" he said. "Hi" Adam replied. Dave walked in his locker room and sat down.

"I heard Jay asked Amy out" Dave said. "How did you know that?" Adam asked. "Christy told me." Dave answered. "Really? Are you sure?" Adam asked. "Yes, I'm sure! I know when Christy is lying to me or not. Damn she's happy. You know she looks cute being happy like that." Dave said.

"Well get ready for your match man! I have to find somebody" Adam said, "Okay." Dave obeyed. He got up and left._ Now I need to find. If he does anything bad to Amy, I swear I'll kill him._

"Jay!" Adam yelled. Adam has been looking for his best friend everywhere. He can't seem to find him. He sigh and walked back to his locker room.

_After the show_

"Are you ready Amy?" Jay asked. "Hold on!" Amy yelled. Amy finished getting a dress. She came out. "Whoa!" Jay yelled.

Amy smiled. "Jay close your jaw before you make a river." Amy joked. They both laughed. "Well let's get going" Jay said. He took Amy's arm and went to the fancy reastaurant.

_Reaustaurant_


End file.
